


Koi no Yokan

by Chogiweed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lot of cursing, M/M, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Byun Baekhyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, That may change, Wolf Pack, daily life, im sorry, probably no explicit sex, sorry for bad english, there are mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogiweed/pseuds/Chogiweed
Summary: It began with an accident;Which scalated to a life threatening situation;Now, Baekhyun found himself stuck in the middle of the woods with werewolves wanna-be, who might just know a little bit too much about his dead parents.And honestly, he should have stayed in the car
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Heavy Storm

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I'm posting here.
> 
> Watch out for the following warnings:
> 
> \- Graphic description of violence;  
> \- There's too much cursing;  
> \- A.B.O  
> \- Mpreg  
> \- (Probably) Graphic description of sex;

Byun Baekhyun is the name, or the Weirdo from Vet school, as people usually refer to me in College. First of all, I’m not a weirdo, I’m a normal person who likes to cut open living beings. And no, I’m not a cruel monster or a sadistic asshole, I’m just curious and _things are more interesting from the inside_ is what I like to say. But let’s make it clear, the things I usually cut open are already dead, I would never hurt a living animal.

I live with a roommate in a small apartment in Seoul and although I’m not very fond of socializing or being sympathetic to other people, Jimin is a very nice person and I appreciate the patience the younger has with me, we may not be friends, but we are close to be. Lately, we’ve been closer than ever, since my parents were murdered last week, Jimin is giving me all the emotional support I could ever need. He’s good at not making people feel lonely.

Right now, I’m in my car, I had just left the Public Library after going to the police station for the fifth time this week. They are in search of the criminal/s that murdered my parents and they always call me in whenever they discover something new or get a new clue. They make me tell them the story all over again “ _I was spending the weekend at their house, it was Sunday, we were going to have barbecue, but we were out of garlic, so mom sent me to go buy some at the grocery around the corner, and there I went. I stayed out for at least 20 minutes and when I came back, all I found were their dead bodies.”_ This is what I would tell them over and over again. The sight of my parents’ corpses in the backyard keeps haunting me till this day.

Today wasn’t any different, but before I could leave the police station, Jimin called me and asked if I could stop by at the library to get a book for him, he would have a test tomorrow night and had to finish his studies. Whoever told him that Medical school was his best option should burn in hell.

I really wanted to say _no_ because it was already getting dark, but Jimin begged so much that I ended up doing it anyway. Oh, how I wished I had said no, because, then, I remembered that the only place where anyone could find the book Jimin needs is in the public library and the big problem is: The Public Library of Seoul is out of town, on top of a hill surrounded by a big forest, don’t ask why it’s placed there, it will never make sense to me or any other citizen that lives in the city.

I’ve already got the book and just when I reach half way downhill, a heavy rain starts to fall. _Great, isn’t it?_ The road is surrounded by forest, the illumination is awful, close to none street lamps alongside the road, I could only see ahead of me because of my car’s headlights. The road may not have street lamps, but it compensates with the innumerous dangerous turns it had along the way and now that everything is wet, let's hope I won’t end up skidding downhill.

Just as I finished passing a very sharp turn, the rain got even stronger, making me regret even more agreeing with Jimin. I could already see the next turn right ahead, until something caught my attention on the side of the road, but before I could even think about it, the thing jumped in front of my car, startling me. I didn’t have time to react before my car ran over it, like a speed bump.

As a reflex, I stopped the car a little front ahead.

“Oh shit!” I turned on the brake lights so I could see what the thing was and there was it. A human body lying in the middle of the road.

“Shit, shit!” I cursed. “What do I do? Should I help? What am I thinking, of course no!” I snickered and looked back at it again, the body wasn’t moving. “Shit, he might be dead. Argh, this is so bothersome.”

After contemplating a little, I’ve decided.

“Fuck it, I’m leaving, if he’s dead someone will find the corpse eventually, or he will be eaten by wild animals.” I mumbled to myself. With my hand already on the handbrake, I was ready to leave.

_Yeah, that’s a good plan, but we were the ones who hit him so it’s our duty to do something. His body will be eventually discovered and whoever find him will call the police and they will definitely find out that you were here by the time of death. There were cameras at the Library’s parking lot, remember? He may not even be dead, but in any way, you’ll end up in jail for doing nothing._

“Oh, shut up, head!” I screamed into nothingness. “Ok, ok, I’ll call an ambulance. Will that make you happy?” There was silence. “What am I doing talking to myself? Shit, I’m watching too many crime documentaries.”

Already not feeling like it, I took my phone from the glove compartment, where I had kept it together with Jimin’s book. When I turned it on, I felt like punching my window. There was no signal.

“What now? I’m not getting out of my car!”

 _Too bad because I don’t want to go to the fucking jail!_

“The nearest hospital is an hour and a half from here. I’m not putting that thing inside my car!” I screamed, looking at the motionless body on the rear-view.

_Do you know what is like in jail?! You’ll be forced to share a small cell with other dudes, they are dirty, disgusting and they WILL rape you because you're pathetic and a coward. Is that what you want? Because I don’t want that, so please stop being a selfish asshole, get the fuck out of your car and go help that person, or at least get rid of the body! But for fuck’s sakes, go do something about it!_

Without saying another word, I furiously exit my car, slamming the door behind me.

“Fucking moral sense, I swear if I get a pneumonia after this I’m going to kill someone.”

The rain was cold and I cursed myself for leaving my coat in the back seat. With quick steps, it doesn’t take me too long before I’m standing next to the body. I confirmed that it was a guy, he was laying facing up and apart from the marks of the car’s tire on his shirt, it didn’t seem like he was just run over.

“Hey, are you okay?” With my foot, I nudged the guy, but I got no reaction. “Please, be dead.” I, then, put my foot over the guy’s belly, trying to feel if he was breathing. Thank god I put on my converse this morning. “Shit, it’s alive.”

Using a little more strength, I nudged the guy again.

“Hey, dude. You need to wake up, ok?” The rain transformed into a storm, I was already soaking wet and the loud thunders was the only thing I could hear besides my own thoughts. “Come on, I’m trying to help. Wake the fuck up!” I shouted. _I swear, my patience is wearing thin._

The guy suddenly turned his head to the side, startling me, but didn’t wake up.

“I should have stayed in the car.” I ran my hand over my wet hair. “I won’t drag you, man, wake up already!” I screamed again, but the guy only blinked.

Without any patience left, I kicked the guy’s arm with all my might and the guy was finally awake.

“This will be my good deed of the year; I deserve a cake after this.” I sighed. “Finally! Get up, I’m going to take you to the hospital.” I noticed the guy was trying to recognize his surroundings before locking his eyes on me.

“Where am I?” He asked, and for some reason, even with the loud thunders in the background, I was able to listen to it, he’s voice was very hoarse.

“I should be the one asking you that, who throws themselves in the middle a road out of nowhere?” I asked back.

“How did I end up here?” He murmured to himself, it was obviously a rhetoric question. “What happened? Who are you?”

“You sure make a lot of questions. I’m the one who ran over you after you threw yourself in the middle of the road. Now c’mon, I’ll take you to the hospital.” I stepped back.

“No need, I’m fine.” The guy got up with no difficulty. He was taller than I would like to admit. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Oh, I really couldn’t care less, I’m just doing this because I don’t want to be arrested. Anyway, you’re definitely not fine.” I pointed to the guy’s shirt, where I could clearly see the tire’s mark across his chest. “You could be having an internal bleeding without knowing, actually you should be dead. Last chance, come with me and I’ll take you to the hospital.” I gave another step back.

“I swear, I’m fine, no doctor needed.” The guy insisted.

“Great, then I’m leaving. Take care and stop throwing yourself in front of moving cars, you’ll only cause problem to others.” After saying that I turned my back to him and started to walk back to my car. _I’ll make Jimin pay for my car’s dry cleaning._

But I could only give some steps before I heard a loud scream, looking back I saw the guy with his hands over his head, like his was in a lot of pain.

“Shit.” I could hear the guy hiss through his teeth.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” I asked, trying to sound a little friendlier. “It seems the opposite to me.”

“I’ll… I’ll be fine.” He stuttered. “Just… Just leave already.”

“That’s what I get for being nice to people, a wet underwear and ungrateful bastards.” I groaned, tired of that bullshit. “Look, if tomorrow the news talk about a dead person found here, they’ll come for my ass. And I swear when I die I’ll come for you for having lied to me.” I crossed my arms. _The only thing I hate more than people, is people lying to me._ “Come on, let me take you to the fucking hospital already.”

“I already said that I’m fine!” He growled, startling me. _He literally just growled at me, what the fuck?_ “It’s for your own good.”

_I tried, I deserve that cake now._

“Fine! Have fun dying.” I screamed back and resumed my walk back to the car.

Well, and then shit started to go down.

A sound made me stop again. In the midst of loud thunders and the rain strongly hitting the road, I heard the sound of something ripping followed by another scream. Not like paper ripping, but wetter and grosser. I could feel a cold shiver going down my spine, but this time, it wasn’t from the cold.

The guy behind me started to growl, but differently from before, it was an animal-ish growl, a creepy sound that I could feel resonating inside my bones. I didn’t want to turn, I didn’t want to look at what was happening, I had a bad feeling about it, but I’ve was always more curious than smart.

_Curiosity killed the cat, it’s the saying._

I looked over my shoulder.

_I really should’ve stayed in the car._

The guy seemed to be inflating, doubling his size, I could hear his bones breaking, one by one, over the sound of the rain, it almost could be mixed up with the thunders. The ripping sound was his skin, he was ripping inside out, like there was something trying to come out.

I felt my feet stuck to the ground, the sight paralyzed me, I couldn’t believe my eyes.

_This is a nightmare, I must have fallen asleep at the police station, this is not happening._

The guy/creature was growling in pain.

Carefully, regaining control over my feet, I started to walk, trying to get to my car without getting its attention. Unfortunately, my existence is pathetic so I ended up screaming when the car’s light turned off, scaring the fuck out of me. With adrenaline in my veins and no thoughts in my brain, I ran forward and only stopped when I hit the car’s trunk, but before I could desperately make my way to the driver’s door I heard a roar behind me, so loud that I swear I felt my car tremble.

I stopped immediately.

All the growling had stopped and the only sound now was the storm, but it felt like a dead silence. In the midst of the cold raindrops, I could feel its hot breath on my nape. Carefully, I turned to face it and my nightmare only got worse.

In the middle of the darkness, there was two big red glowing eyes, staring right at me. Its gaze made my blood run cold, I couldn’t see anything but the eyes. That is, until a lightning suddenly hit one of the trees on the side of the road, the loud sound made me let out an unwanted yelp and the creature averted its attention for a millisecond, before looking back at me. The tree obviously caught on fire and it was enough to partially illuminate us, allowing me to notice some features from the creature.

It was big, probably 8 feet tall and it was hairy, very hairy, still, I couldn’t tell what it was, besides that it was monster-like. It stepped forward and I flinched at the creature’s sudden movement.

I decided to let my surviving instincts take over.

I started to talk.

“Hey, uh.” I started. “Look… I’m sorry for hitting you, it was an accident, I swear.” I mumbled, my throat was dry in fear, the creature only growled as answer. “Ok, ok… uh, I’ll just leave then, don’t need to worry about me, see’ya.” But just before I could move, the creature already had its, what it seemed to be, snout right on my face. It made me freeze in fear, at least till its breath hit my face. “Do you at least brush your teeth? It smells like something had died inside your mouth.” I covered my face from the smell with both hands. The creature only growled annoyed, showing his teeth.

_God, his canines are at least the same size as my hand._

_I’m so dead._

I felt like kissing Mrs. Kwang, my professor at Animal Behavior & Psychology, because right at that moment I could predict that the creature was going to attack me, so I lowered myself, fast enough to avoid having my head ripped out by the creature’s enormous teeth.

The beast ended up biting the car’s trunk, and just by the loud _crunch_ sound, I could tell that it made a big damage to it.

Without thinking twice, I crawled under the beast and got up at the other side, by doing so, I could tell that the creature was standing in all fours.

_Canines, furry, big and walks in all fours. This is definitely some kind Canine._

_I was always more of a cat person anyway._

After running to a safe distance from the wolfish creature, I looked back and realized it had stuck its teeth in the bodywork and from the sound of the car shaking, it had difficulty to get it free.

_I’m not going to help you this time._

Without wasting any more time, I started running far away from it.

“Where the hell should I go?” I cursed, running uphill.

_Go to the forest!_

“What? Why?” I looked at the trees beside the road, the treetops violently swinging because of the storm. It didn’t look that welcoming.

_Why? Well, we have nowhere else to go! The library is too far and the creature would probably come after us, and it’s never a good idea to run in straight line when you’re being chased… Or this only works in when you’re a gun target? Whatever. In the forest we can, at least, find a place to hide._

Before I could argue with my own thoughts, I heard a powerful howl that made my stomach turn upside down. The beast was free and it would come after me.

“I’m going to regret this.” I mumbled before abruptly changing directions, now entering the dark forest.

Because I had stopped at a high point of the hill, the forest was quite inclined and combining that with the rain, I slipped more than ran. Fortunately, that actually helped me gain more distance from the road and, hopefully, from the beast too.

In only a couple of minutes the decline ended and I arrived to a flatter area, now I could start running for real. I was quite proud of my athletic abilities; I was always the best in P.E.

 _If I survive, I need to thank Mr. Lee for the laps around the court he forced us to do_.

After some time, I had no idea of where I was going or how far from the road I already was, but my legs and lungs were burning from exhaustion, my face felt numb from the strong wind and the cold rain. It didn’t help that some branches would often smash against it. My wet clothes now seemed to weight tons, it forced me to slow down and eventually stop.

I leaned against a nearby tree and tried to catch some breath.

_Well, at least I’m far away from that monster._

I could rest for only some seconds before hearing growls and heavy steps not too far from where I was.

“Thanks, Murphy.” I sighed before starting to run again, this time, way slower than before.

The steps were getting closer by each second, I tried to force my legs to speed up, but it was fail. Suddenly, there’s was a branch on my way and the world started spinning, there was a tree and everything stopped.

I heard and felt something smashing against my chest, it made me out of breath, there was numbness before the excruciating pain. 

The pain started to make my head spin, my vision was blurry and I could feel my consciousness slip away.

The last thing I saw were those red eyes staring right back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun tries to run away

“Hey, sleepyhead, it’s time to wake up already.” Still in a dream-like state, I could feel something touching my shoulder.

“If you keep calling him like this, we’ll be here forever.” What seemed to be a second voice, complained to the first.

“And what is your plan? I’m not going to scream at him.” After that, the sound of a loud slap jolted me back to consciousness. Slowly, I opened my eyes and the first thing that came to my blurry sight was the face of, what I judged to be, a pretty cute guy.

“Good morning, you finally woke up.” He smiled and sat at the bed beside me.

“Good morning…?” I mumbled, me being confused was an understandment.

Behind the cute guy was standing another guy, he was staring at me with a very unpleasant expression.

As I recovered all my senses, I could feel that I was lying in a bed. Looking around, I noticed that just as the guys, the place was unfamiliar too.

“Where am I?” I asked looking back at the cute guy.

“You’re in Yixing’s room.” The cute guy smiled making the other behind him roll his eyes. That answer was just useless. “But that’s not important, what matters is that you’re finally awake.”

Not feeling like the guy was going to really answer me about my localization, I tried again.

“Who are you?” I queried as I tried to sit down, but a sudden jolt of pain in my chest made me give up instantly. With a grimace, I laid back down.

“Be careful, little guy, you aren’t fully healed.” The cutie patted my head, I only stared at him confused with his act. _Does he think I’m a kid?_ “Well, my name is Luhan and this is Kyungsoo.” He pointed to the guy behind him. “And you? What is your name?”

“Baekhyun.” I answered. “Why am I here?”

“You sure make a lot of questions, Baekhyun.” Luhan commented with a laugh.

“Giving to his situation, no shit Sherlock.” Kyungsoo heckled, Luhan made a grimace at him. “Go see if Yixing-hyung needs help, I’ll talk to him.”

“For a dongsaeng you sure give a lot of orders.” Luhan pointed out.

“Just go, hyung.” Kyungsoo hissed. Luhan snorted, but got up and left the room anyway. “So, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo sat where Luhan was previously. “Yesterday, one of the members of our pack found you unconscious in the middle of the woods, you were extremely injured. We took care of you, so you won’t die anymore.” Kyungsoo drawled.

I nodded, I do remember what had happened in the previous night, but I was expecting to wake up in the middle of the forest or to have been eaten by that creature.

“Did I lose any member?” Was the only thing that worried me about my condition. My question seemed to startle the said Kyungsoo.

“Uh, no, only some scratches and a lot of damaged ribs.” Kyungsoo answered, I nodded.

“So, the motherfucker was only playing tag with me, uh?” I mused in annoyance as I tried, very slowly, to sit on the bed.

“You were chased, then. I was asking myself how some city boy like you ended up this deep in the woods.” Kyungsoo snickered. “Who was chasing you, anyway?”

“A Werewolf.” I answered, watching the other’s reaction. Kyungsoo merely hummed.

“A werewolf? Are you sure it wasn’t just a normal animal? After all, you were in the dark, and these woods is full wolves and bears.” The other inquired leaning on the mattress with one hand. I only smirked at him.

“If you prove me that a normal wolf or bear can destroy a Ford Sedan’s whole trunk with only one bite, I’ll quit my vet school.” I argued making Kyungsoo smirk. “Besides, you mentioned being part of a pack, if that’s not proof enough, it only means that I must’ve hit my head really hard.” I scratched my head, feeling some bandages wrapped around my forehead.

“And with that our conversation is over. You’re smart, that’s good.” Kyungsoo got up. “Rest a little, you have a lot of broken bones to heal, Baekhyun. I’ll ask hyung to bring something for you to eat.” And just like this, Kyungsoo left the room.

I stared at the closed door and sighed.

If the supernatural romances I read in the past taught me anything, it was that I didn’t want to be involved this supernatural world crap. _And Jimin told me they’re a waste of time. Poor, Jimin, he must be missing me a lot, I need to go back before he rent my room again._ Holding my breath, I got up from the bed and, immediately, a pain spread all over my body. And honestly, I might just cry because of it.

“I wouldn’t do this if I were you.” I was startled by a voice coming from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a familiar face in the window right beside the bed.

“Fuck. Sometimes I wish I was wrong.” I groaned, taking a deep breath. There, outside the window was the guy I had ran over last night. The guy had his elbows rested in the windowsill, a bored expression adorned his face.

“All your ribs are fractured, if you run away in the state you are now, you won’t get too far.” He sang with the most bored expression ever.

“Yeah, right, and whose fault is it?” I snickered and, with slow steps, I started to walk towards the door.

“But I saved you, doesn’t that count?” He argued, making me snort.

“Honestly, no.” I reached for the nob. “By the way, I hope you had fun playing tag with me, because I hadn’t.” The other snickered at that, making me look back at him. “You should’ve killed me, at least all that run would have been worth it in the end. Why didn’t you, by the way?”

“It’s more complicated than it seems.” He sighed.

“But I bet it was easy to destroy my car’s trunk, uh.” I mentioned as I noticed a small plaster over the guy’s upper lip. He opened the mouth to answer but I interrupted. “It’s okay, I don’t care, I had too much craziness for only one morning.” With that I opened the door, only to be faced with a tall guy holding a tray of something that smelled really good.

“Oh, what are you doing? You should be resting.” The guy queried with a confused expression.

“He’s trying to run away.” The guy in the window tattle me on to the guy.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing there?” The guy asked even more confused. “Wait, I don’t care.” He sighed. “Why are you trying to leave?” Now he looked at me.

“Because I want to go home.” I decided not to dwell on it.

“But you aren’t fully healed yet.” Now he looked worried.

“I feel better already.” I forced a smile to him.

“He’s lying; he can’t even walk properly.” Chanyeol screamed.

“Oh, shut up, no one talked to you.” I snapped at him, Chanyeol only smirked back. “He is lying, I’m totally fine. I appreciate what you guys did for me, but I want to leave now.” I argued hurriedly with my uneven breathing and walked past him.

Unfortunately, the pain didn’t allow me to walk any faster than that.

“You don’t seem to be fine.” The guy argued as he walked right behind me.

“Believe me, I am.” I replied, looking around for the exit. The room lead to a small hallway; I could see the living room from there.

I crossed the hallway with that guy nagging me about going back to the bedroom, but he physically didn’t try to stop me. Finally, I reached the living room, fortunately there was no one there and I couldn’t help the relieved sigh that left my mouth.

I tried to walk a little faster, but just as I reached for the doornob, the guy put his hand on my shoulder and I had to bite back a scream. _Goddamn, it hurts._

“What?” I hissed through my teeth.

“I really think you shouldn’t leave; the others will get mad.” He warned me, sounding a little unsure.

“Look, I don’t care. Now, if you excuse me.” I opened the door carefully because every movement I did would hurt like hell.

Once I stepped out, the one named Chanyeol appeared in front of me.

“For fuck’s sakes!” I cursed out loud.

“Please, go back inside.” He asked nicely, but I could only stare at him with annoyance.

“Make me.” I challenged him, but Chanyeol didn’t move. “Great.” I walked past the taller, whom only sighed tiredly.

Looking around, I noticed they had brought me to a big clearing, six cabins positioned to form a circle, beyond the cabins I could only see the forest.

I had no idea where to go.

“In which direction is the town? Or at least the road where I left my car.” I asked as I went down the few steps from the porch of the cabin.

“I don’t know. In what direction do you think it is?” Chanyeol answered as he followed me. I could feel the other guy watching us from the cabin, in silence.

“Thanks, that helps a lot.” I sneered back and started walking to the right, where I noticed the cabins to be more apart from each other.

“Great, because I don’t want to help you.” I could feel the smirk that followed that statement. “Yixing-hyung, go warn Yifan and Junmyeon that our guest is trying to runway.”

“Ok.” The guy who stayed at the cabin’s door frame complied.

“Say that I send hugs.” I asked ironically, receiving a confused glare from Yixing.

“Ok…?” He mumbled, but started to run anyway.

“Please let me take you back.” Chanyeol asked from behind me, I could hear him sighing.

“Why do you want me to stay that badly?” I asked tired, without looking back.

“Because it’s the right thing to do, my actions caused you to hurt yourself, so I must help you get better.” Chanyeol drawled.

“I appreciate your consideration, Mr. Common Sense, but I pass.” I answered, I could feel my breathing getting even more uneven and the pain wasn’t waning, only getting worse.

“But you offered me help last night, I’m only doing the same.” He argued.

“I was afraid of going to jail and you denied my help, which I was okay with. You should do the same and leave me alone.” I said as tried to not fall over a small hole in the ground.

“But I am afraid of being punished for not helping. And you came back when you heard me screaming in pain.” His constant presence in my back was starting to really annoy me.

“But you didn’t listen to me, turned into a beast and decided to chase me into the woods.” This time, I glared at him over my shoulder. “You don’t want to fight against my beast, believe me.” I growled at him before resuming my walk.

After that Chanyeol was silent, but I could still hear him walking behind me. Slowly, but steady, I was finally reaching the village’s, or whatever’s, border.

Until…

“Hey, did you realized it?” Chanyeol beamed with sudden excitement.

“What?” I huffed.

“We would make a pretty good couple.” Such phrase made me stop brusquely.

Slowly, I turned back and faced the taller. I had to catch my breath five times before I could say something.

“No offense, but… what the actual fuck?” I stared at him in disbelief. “Did I hit you too hard?”

“No, no. Think thoroughly, I’m tall, you’re short, I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me, I’m an ass, you’re an ass.” He said thoughtful. “Yeah, I think we would be a really cool couple.” He looked at me with hope. “Do you want to try?”

_I can’t believe this is really happening._

I could only shake my head in disbelief and resumed my walking.

“And I thought I was weird.” I murmured to myself.

“Hey, I’m serious.” Chanyeol came after me.

“Me too. Fuck off!” I exclaimed as I finally reached a tree.

“Let him go, Chanyeol.” Someone screamed far behind us, making both of us turn back to see who was it.

A really tall guy was standing in the middle of the clearing, beside him was a shorter one and the guy named Yixing. I also noticed Luhan leaving the cabin he was previously in.

“He’s not a prisoner here, he can leave whenever he wants.” The short guy stated.

“But Junnie, he isn’t completely healed yet.” I heard Yixing say to the latter.

“I know, Xingie, but we can’t stop him.” The ‘Junnie’ guy answered tenderly to him. “You’re free to go, Baekhyun.” He looked back at me.

“Thank you.” I screamed back, but there was no hint of gratitude in my voice.

“Are you sure this is ok, Junmyeon?” The tallest guy asked to the shorter. “What about that thing?”

“Oh, right, that thing.” I heard Chanyeol murmur to himself.

“What thing?” I asked with curiosity, but Chanyeol only gave me a sly smile.

“There’s nothing we can do about it.” Junmyeon shrugged to the taller. “If he doesn’t want to stay, then we won’t tell him about Junhyun and Baeyoon.”

“What do you know about my parents?” Now I was fully turned to look at him, completely annoyed with that statement.

“It’s not like he’s going to tell you.” Chanyeol shrugged off, he then turned his head towards Junmyeon. “Don’t tell him, hyung! We can use this to blackmail him to stay with us.” Chanyeol whispered, read screamed, to him.

“I do not agree with blackmailing people.” Yixing looked at Chanyeol with a disappointed expression. “But I think in this case it’s necessary, he needs to heal his wounds and if that’s our only way to make him stay, we should do it.” He sighed, now looking at Junmyeon.

I could feel my own pride crawling on my back.

“It’s not like I care anyway.” I shrugged unwillingly, I could feel the back of my throat itching with curiosity. I turned back to the forest. “Whatever you know about them it’s none of my business since they’re already dead.”

“Not even if it's related to the beast you saw last night?” Junmyeon asked with a teasing tone.

“You mean the werewolf?” I heard some of them gasping at that. “Yeah, I know what I saw last night, I’m not dumb. I’m not going to deny something that I saw with my own two eyes. After last night, I’m willing to believe in anything you have to tell me. But I don’t want to, that’s why I’m leaving.” No one said anything after that, so I resumed my walk.

“I told you he was smart.” Suddenly, I heard Kyungsoo. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the shorter come out from one of the cabins, he walked towards Junmyeon and the others. “But now let’s see if he’s smart enough to make the right decision.” He stopped next to Yixing.

“What decision?” I sighed, all that was making me exhausted. “Look, whatever is that you guys know, I don’t want to be involved in it. Because I know that whatever you say, as I said before, I will believe it and if I believe in it, my curiosity will get the best of me and when that happens…” _Not even god will be able to stop me._ I scratched my head in frustration. “What I mean is, all I want to do is to go back to my dorm, have a meal with my roommate, maybe go to the hospital and then go back my life. My gut is telling me that whatever you guys know will only make my life even harder so… no thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I have what it seems to be a long way back.” I gave another painful step towards the forest. “Thank you for helping me, but I hope I never see you guys again.”

I didn’t get any kind of answer, which satisfied me. But unfortunately, nothing is perfect, so I could only take four steps before they spoke again.

“We understand what you mean, Baekhyun.” It was a voice I didn’t recognize, so I turned my head to look at them. “I wouldn’t like to be the one to ruin your perfect life, but it’s important that you know.” It was the taller one who I haven’t heard the name of yet. “You’re putting your roommate, and everyone from your campus in danger.”

“What?” I turned my body too abruptly, I pretended not to hear something snapping.

But before they could say anything, a noise in the forest behind me caught my attention. Turning to look at what it was, I felt my feet froze to the ground. There were heavy steps, just like last night, making me shiver, and between some of the trees I saw a wolf, a big wolf with hickory fur and amber eyes that was now walking towards me.

I couldn’t move, I only watched as the creature got closer, coming face to face with me. It took me a while to notice the tens of dead rabbits that it carried in its mouth.

The wolf only looked curiously at me, and thanks to my monograph about _How Mixing Canis Species Could Save Them from Extinction,_ the scientific side of my brain immediately identified the wolf in front of me. It was a Yukon.

_A really damn big Yukon._

Right behind it, appeared three more wolves, one of them was tan in color with white underbelly and chest extending to the jaw, _Eurasian_ ; the other beside him was yellowish-gray and heavily clouded with black over its back and tail, _Baileyi_ ; the last one was a little bigger than the other two, it was light gray with a some black smudge from its tail to its jaw, _Irremotus_. Each one of them carried something dead in their mouths.

“You guys are already back?” I heard Junmyeon scream from behind me, the Yukon wag its tail as an answer.

Seeing those four wolves in front of me, that were only slightly taller than myself, made me sigh in frustration. _Another thing to add at my regret list._

“Chanyeol.” I called, making the wolves look at me, Chanyeol was quickly standing next to me. “Mind caring me back to the cabin?” I asked, swallowing my pride.

I could see the taller beam at that, and soon I was off my feet, being carried bride-style by him. The action made a jolt of pain in my back and I felt like punching the other, but I only bit my tongue instead.

“Anything for my boyfriend.” Chanyeol sang as he started walking back to the cabin.

_I should’ve never left that car._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is very important to me <3


	3. Bitter Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore dumping

Once settled back in Yixing’s room, which I learned to be just a guest room in Yixing and Junmyeon’s cabin, because, apparently, they were a couple, only Junmyeon and Yifan, the tallest guy, stayed with me.

Yixing had to change my bandages because, according to him, _“Your little escapade let everything loose, your ribs will never heal properly if they’re not pressed tightly.”_ And now I couldn’t take long intakes of air because of it.

Yifan and Junmyeon were sitting in chairs next to me, and if Yifan didn’t seemed comfortable being there, Junmyeon, on the other hand, seemed to be very pleased by the situation, as if holding weird tensions was something he did on daily basis.

“Ok, you guys can talk now. And please, go straight to the point.” I grumbled, leaning my head on the headboard.

“We would love to, but we need you to understand how our world works, because now you’ll be part of it.” Junmyeon smiled sympathetically at me.

 _Well, shit._ I only sighed at that.

“I’ll start now, if you have any questions you can raise your hand at any moment during my monolog.” Junmyeon informed and I agreed. “As you already know, we are pack of werewolves, we”, he signed with his fingers between him and Yifan, “are the Head Leaders. I’m the Head Omega and Yifan is the Head Alpha.” Junmyeon stopped when he saw me raising my finger.

“Wait, that’s confusing. I’ve been studying about wolves’ species, behavior, community and evolution for the last six months, if I’m not wrong, and I’m sure I’m not, that’s not quite how a pack of wolves is made up.” I argued, skeptical. That just felt wrong.

“And you’re right, that’s not how they are made up, but we’re a pack of werewolves, so not all the wolves’ rules apply to us.” Junmyeon explained with patience. “For us, Omegas, Alphas and Betas are not hierarchy categories, is more like our nature.” By his kind smile, he probably noticed the confusion written all over my face. “Werewolves are usually born being an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, it’s something we carry in our genes, you can compare it to genders for normal people, though it’s a little more complicated than that.”

“But I thought werewolves were like a curse or something.” I mumbled.

“Please, just forget everything you know about werewolves, most of it was all made up by the media.” Yifan sighed annoyed.

“Ok… so, what are the differences between these _genders_ or whatever?” I queried, looking back at Junmyeon.

“The differences are in their physical appearance and some characteristics behavior.” Junmyeon continued. “Comparing to the other two, Alphas are bigger and physically stronger, but slow in every other characteristic such as reflexes and thinking,” I noticed Yifan snorting at that, “also being more prideful and quick tempered. Now Omegas are their complete opposite, we tend to be smaller and physically weaker, but we are quite fast, especially if our survival is in the matter, we are calmer and caring. And Betas, they are something in the middle, their sizes and strengths vary from each individual, and although they can transform, they are the ones who have the weaker connections with their instincts, which most of the time make them smarter than any Alpha or Omega.” I nodded, trying to absorb all that information. “There are more to know about it, like our mating process and species details, but we can let this part of the conversation for later. Now, back to what matters. In the werewolves’ society we live today, yeah, that’s a thing,” Junmyeon added after noticing my raised eyebrow, “most of the packs that exist are made up according to our species. A pack is usually made up by only one specie, with no exceptions. Our society claims that we can only procreate with another one of our specie, mating or even just having a one night stand with someone that isn’t the same specie as you, is considered a big heavy taboo and, by no means, is accepted by the overall community."

“I get it, just like same sex relationships for humans. Which you guys seem to be totally okay with it.” I commented making Junmyeon nod.

“The difference is that our community’s reasons to be against it revolves more around genetic issues instead of… just love between two beings.” Yifan added and I agreed with a nod.

_Humans are just plain stupid, I guess._

“Now, knowing about this matter, we can talk about how your parents fit in this picture.” I sighed, preparing myself for what I was about to listen.

With a quite dramatic pause, Junmyeon continued.

“Your parents were werewolves, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said cautiously.

Since they have told me that my parents were, somehow, involved with all this werewolf crap, I had made innumerous theories about why would that be, and this one was the one I hated the most. Because if it was true, then that meant…

“Keep going.” I mumbled after noticing Junmyeon’s silence. My mouth had a strong bitter taste.

“Byun Baeyoon was a Mackenzie Alpha from the Mackenzie Pack of Gimpo and Lee Junhyun was a Manningi Omega from the Manningi Pack of Bucheon.” Junmyeon started. “The stories say that they met during a hunt trip, 27 years ago, when Baeyoon and the alphas of her pack traveled to the forest in the whereabouts of Bucheon. They fell in love and started a secret relationship during Baeyoon’s staying. Their secret lasted even after Baeyoon had returned to her pack, she would constantly visit him during the summers, too in love to be afraid of getting caught. But everything ended when Junhyun found himself caring Baeyoon’s pup-“

“Wait, wait, wait a second!” I interrupted immediately, feeling like my head was going to explode. “What do you mean my father was the one who got pregnant instead of my mother?! Like, what the fuck, he’s a man!” I blurted out. That was just insane.

“For werewolves, it doesn’t matter if he was a male or female, only omegas, and some female betas, can become pregnant. Is biologically impossible for an alpha, male or female, to get pregnant.” Yifan explained, but the incredulous expression didn’t leave my face. “Don’t ask me, I’m not a doctor nor biologist.” Yifan shrugged.

“I told you it was complicated.” Junmyeon smiled amicably at me. “Anyway, your father’s pregnancy raised questions between his pack’s elders and leaders, because he wasn’t mated. When questioned about it, he was forced to reveal his relationship with your mother, and that ended up causing an uproar in his pack. No one knows all the details of what happened, but it ended up with your father’s pack hunting down your mother. She was confronted in front of all her pack’s members and didn’t deny anything. Her pack didn’t want to have their names dirtied because of her mistake and ended up having her exiled.”

“Why though? Why did my father’s pack made such an uproar about this problem when all my mother’s did was merely exile her?” I questioned.

“Some packs are quite old-fashioned and doesn’t tolerate any kind of misbehave.” Junmyeon started, but was quickly interrupted by Yifan.

“Just say that they are primitives, there’s no going easy with them. These fucking animals don’t tolerate anything that doesn’t follow their so called _nature’s rules_.” Yifan snarled. “Their packs are just like a wolves’ pack. Omegas are merely cum bags for the alphas. They have the duty to serve and be submissive to every fucking alpha inside their packs, they don’t have any rights and only eat the alphas and betas’ leftovers. Their mattings consist of the omega constantly reproducing and taking care of the pups, in these packs any kind of misbehaving is punished by death.” Yifan was now fuming, Junmyeon only put a hand over his shoulder. “When the primitives from your father’s pack found out about the atrocity he committed, they not only wanted to kill him and his pup, but the alpha that caused it too. So, after being exiled, your mother was now in their custody, and they planned on killing them after the pup was born. In the mid time your parents were going to be tortured, so they would regret their doings. Lucky for them, that gave them enough time to escape, and escape they did. Your parents were never seen again after that.” Yifan finished with a sigh, he looked calmer now.

“Baekhyun, your parents were the first werewolves to ever break this rule in the whole South Korea history. Their story is used as an example all around the country, for many is a warning, but to people like us, is proof that we too, can be happy.” Junmyeon said holding my hand. “As you may have noticed, we are all, what the community call, Rogue Wolves, we all desire to have or had some kind interspecies relationship. Most of us hide in the humans’ cities or live alone in the forests, running away from their packs or trying to survive after being exiled, but some of us are capable of forming bonds with other rogues and creating small and illegals packs like the one we have here. We are still a tiny minority, and there aren’t too many of us around. For example, our pack is the only rogue pack from Gyeonggi to Gyeongsangbuk. But your parents’ story still inspires werewolves to free themselves from their packs rules to search their own happiness, your parents started something new and world changing for us.” Junmyeon smiled proudly to me.

Still trying to absorb all that information, I couldn’t help, but to feel proud of my parents, they left their own mark on the world, as Junmyeon said, something world changing, and even though a big part of me wanted to scream at them for having hidden all of this for so long, I still could feel my chest filling with pride.

“Yes, they definitely did something world changing, but unfortunately not everyone likes changes.” Yifan sighed. “Since some werewolves started to become rogues, some of those primal packs took as their duty to hunt them all down, to avoid the Rogue Disease, as they call it, to spread even further. We’re lucky that no one found us yet, but our luck is running thin. Last week we heard about your parents’ murder, since no one ever knew about their localization it was quite shocking for all of us to read their names in the newspaper. You have our condolences.” I could feel that the last part was honest, so I nodded back. “We think that if those primitives could find them, it won’t take long before they find us too.”

“You think that it was the primitives that killed my parents?” I inquired.

“I’m actually sure that it was them. Your father’s pack never gave up on searching for them, they were even the ones who started this whole _‘Rogue Hunt’_ crap, to start with.” Yifan growled as he glared at a wall.

“We have our theories, but they're are our number one suspects in all of them.” Junmyeon corrected. “It was also last week that we heard about your existence, Baekhyun. No one knew if they actually had their child or if Junhyun had lost during all that uproar, but then we saw the news saying something about their 24 years old only son that was the only survivor. Knowing the Byun’s had a son and that he lived in Seoul, we felt like we should find you, but we didn’t expect that you would find us instead.” Junmyeon laughed.

“Such a coincidence that you were the one who ended up running over dumbyeol last night.” Yifan sighed with a smirk, and I thought that nickname actually fitted Chanyeol.

“But how did you guys knew it was me?”

“Your picture appeared in the news last week, and our betas have a really good memory, they were capable of recognizing you as soon as Chanyeol appeared carrying you last night.” Junmyeon smiled proudly, I hummed.

The three of us stayed in silence for some minutes, Junmyeon and Yifan were silently waiting for my next reaction or question, and, honestly, I didn’t know if I really wanted to know the answer to my next question.

“So, with my parents being werewolves, that make me…” I sighed, “one of you guys, right?” The others only nodded. “It makes sense that they lied to me my whole life about who we were, to hide themselves from my father’s crazy pack, but honestly, I always felt normal.” I shrugged. “Like, I knew I was different from the other kids in school, but nothing like _‘Oh my god, I’m a supernatural creature’_ and shit. Don’t you guys have some kind of _‘come of age’_ type of thing? Like the full moon for werewolves on media?”

“We do actually. It is something that may vary from each specie, but when a werewolf reaches a certain age, they tend to have, what we call, heat for omegas or rut for alphas. Though these terms don’t have the same meaning for us as they have for animals.” Junmyeon explained. “After reaching the proper age, the omega will have their first heat on the first new moon after their birthday, the alphas have their rut in the first full moon past their birthday and betas have what we call Lunatic, which is the same as a heat or a rut, but it only happens every three months on full moon. That’s how we identify each one. These come of age thingies are not what their names represent, when werewolves have their heat, rut or lunatic, it’s simply the time of the month where our instincts overcome our minds and our ‘ _animal side’_ control us. While the heat lasts only one night, a rut and a lunatic happens for three nights straight, in this period we are totally controlled by our instincts which means that we hunt, kill and search for our partners, or someone, so we can procreate. That’s why the name.” Junmyeon concluded.

“Okay… but that doesn’t explain my situation.” I added.

“For this part I think we should call Yixing to explain.” Yifan suggested receiving a nod from the other.

“Babe, can you come here for a second!?” Junmyeon called, almost immediately the room’s door opened and Yixing came in.

“Yes, love?” Yixing answered sweetly, making me and Yifan roll our eyes.

“We are going to tell Baekhyun about his situation, but we think you can explain better than us.” Junmyeon smiled warmly receiving a nod from the other.

“Of course.” Slowly, Yixing sat at my feet on bed and smiled. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t introduce ourselves properly before, Baekhyun. I’m Zhang Yixing, the pack’s healer.” I greeted him with a nod. “I tried to not eavesdrop your conversation, but with the cabins’ echo I ended up hearing the last part. You said that you never felt anything abnormal through your childhood nor your teenager years, right?”

“Well, kind of. When I was fifteen I started to have problems managing my anger and I was sent to a psychiatrist and he passed me some medication. But nothing more abnormal than that.” I pointed out with a shrug.

“About this medication, did it help with your anger problems?” Yixing queried serious.

“Not immediately, but it started working after a month or two, the doctor had prescribed that I should take it every day for an unlimited time and I take it till nowadays. My father hated that drug, he used to say it transformed his ball of sunshine in a grumpy old man, and honestly, I can’t argue with that.” I snorted a laugh.

“Do you think it might have something to do with his lack of instincts?” Junmyeon asked turning to Yixing.

“There is a recipe that every healer knows that helps delaying ruts, heat and lunatics. Is prohibited in the Primal Packs, but is often used in normal packs for werewolves that had lost their mates. It’s a mix of herbs that the werewolves must take every day till they die or when the decide to have a new mate.” Yixing explained.

“And you think that is what my parents were giving me all of these past years?” I questioned.

“You fit in the symptoms of someone who takes it. The most obvious one is the drastic change of behavior, keeping your instincts locked up for a long time make werewolves become grumpier and bitter, that’s why it’s popularly called The Bitter pill.” I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

“I’ve heard about it, people said it isn’t worthy, the aftereffects that are caused when the person who stop taking them are too dangerous.” Yifan commented.

“What aftereffects?” Now, that really worried me.

“Once you stop taking the pills you give permission to your wolf to control you again, and it's usually mad for have being locked up for so long. The consequence is the same for every werewolf, your wolf will try to kill everything that moves.” That made me gulp. “Now, your case is different Baekhyun. You’re the result of an interspecies relationship, a mix of two species, you’re the only one in the whole country and the first in our history. You have been locking up your wolf since forever, it never had the chance come to the surface of your mind, it never saw the world and I can’t even imagine how mad it must be. The risk is too high, that’s why we told you that you could put your roommate and everyone in the city in danger. At first I didn’t imagine that you’re taking the Bitter Pill, but I knew your emotional turmoil, after your parents’ death, combined with your mixed genes would have a dangerous result. But now it’s a whole different story” Junmyeon and Yifan looked worriedly at him.

“You’ve been taking the pills, right Baekhyun?” Yifan turned to me, although he tried to put a facade, I could still notice some despair in his eyes.

“Actually, I haven’t taken them since my parents’ death.” I confessed, feeling guilty all of a sudden. I noticed the color leaving their faces.

No one said anything after that and the room was drowned in silence. The three wolves were looking absently at nothing, like they were trying to find some kind of solution to that situation. It really bothered me.

“Hey, uh… I’m sorry.” I murmured getting the others’ attention. I wasn’t the type that to apologize, but now I felt like lives were at stake in the situation and it was my fault people would get hurt for no reason.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon answered after some seconds, holding one of my hands. “There’s no way you could know about it, okay?” Junmyeon smiled, I smiled back at him.

“There’s no use blaming yourself now. You should worry about getting better soon, the next new moon is in thirteen days and the next full moon is a whole month away, we have plenty of time to think of a solution.” Yifan added.

“They’re right, only focus on getting better, Baekhyun.” Yixing petted my foot. “I suppose you must have a lot of questions, but we should let them for later, I believe we have tired you enough.” They got up from their seats. “I’ll got get something for you to eat.” And with no further ado, they left the room.

I was once again alone in the room.

 _Who would’ve thought that we are a werewolf, uh? That explains why I’m always the one getting you out of trouble_.

“Last week you said we should cut open my teacher’s throat because of that paper work.” I murmured.

_Of course! Who that bitch thought she was to not accept our 15-pages-long-artificial-insemination-in-goats-we-spent-the-whole-night-working-on-it essay, only because we were twenty minutes late for her class? We should have killed her on the parking lot, as I told you._

“And what was all that talk about ‘not wanting to go to jail’ you gave me, last night?”

_I thought we really had killed someone last night! You have to understand, I was desperate. We didn’t have a plan._

“Oh, so with Mrs. Ahn you had a plan?”

_Of course, I did. We learned a lot after that 12hrs marathon of The Perfect Murder we had last month. We could actually practice some of that, but you never listen to me._

“Shut up. If I did, we would be long gone in jail.” I ruffed, annoyed.

“Who are you talking to?” I wasn’t surprised by hearing Chanyeol’s voice coming from the window.

“My other side.” I answered nonchalantly.

“Oh, so you can already interact with your wolf?” Chanyeol gleamed, with a side glance, I noticed he sitting on the window’s sill.

“I've always could, I just didn’t know it was my wolf. Always thought it was my subconscious talking to me.” With that, Chanyeol jumped in the room and threw himself on the chair Junmyeon was previously on.

"So you're a ticking bomb, huh?" He commented with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised that you were eavesdropping?" I sighed as I leaned back on the headboard.

"I wanted to see your reaction, you were so okay with all of us being werewolves, so I got curious." He shrugged. "I couldn't miss you finding out that you are one of us."

"For now there's no drastic change and it hasn't completely downed on me yet, so you're here for no reason." Chanyeol snickered at that.

"Actually, it's not _'for no reason'_ , based on your reaction I can already estipulate what you are, if you are an omega, beta or alpha." I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what is your conclusion?"

"I'm not sure," That made me roll my eyes, "you're too calm and rational, doesn't fit for neither alpha nor omega."

"So a Beta then." But Chanyeol shook his head.

"It doesn't fit with the anger problem you mentioned." He crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression. I sighed, too tired to have that conversation.

Both of us were surprised by the room's door opening some seconds later and a distracted Kyungsoo entered, carrying a tray that smelled delicious.

That made me finally notice the loud growling of my stomach, the smell of meat and spices hit my nostrils, almost making me drool.

"Chanyeol, you're not welcome here, leave." It was the first thing that came out of Kyungsoo's mouth once he closed the door behind him.

"I'm talking to Baekhyun now." It was the answer the taller gave him, Kyungsoo walked past him and sat on the bed beside me, blocking my view of Chanyeol, not that it actually bothered me.

"Baekhyun needs to eat and rest now, not talk." The taller rolled his eyes, making me snicker. "Yixing-hyung asked me to bring your food. Hyung said that while you're recovering, your diet need to be composed of food rich in calcium," he started to organize the cutlery next to the soup dish over his lap, "the scratches on your hand face have completely healed already, which means that your healing factor is perfectly working. With this diet, you'll be completely healed by tomorrow morning."

At any time, Kyungsoo looked at me, I couldn't understand half of what he said, I felt too distracted by the delicious smell coming from the soup, but I couldn't ignore the last part.

"Healing Factor? Is this a werewolf-ish characteristic?" My question made him laugh.

"Yes, it is. We Werewolves can heal ourselves from fractures quicker than any other being." He explained.

"Like Deadpool?" This made Kyungsoo stare at me with a grimace, he didn't understand the reference.

"Yes, but we can't regrow limbs." Chanyeol was the one to answer from behind Kyungsoo. I nodded at that.

"Does that also means that the Bitter Pill is losing its effect?" Kyungsoo gave me a sad smile.

"Yes, you can say so." He nodded at that. "For today, hyung made you a rabbit soup with broccoli and spinach, lemonade and some grapes for dessert."

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Rabbit soup? Are you serious?" Kyungsoo stared at me, confused.

"Why would I be joking?"

"Look, I'm a Vet student, I don't eat my patients." I heard Chanyeol laugh in the back, I almost forgot he was still there.

"Rabbits and Hare are part of our diet just like pigs and cows are part of human diet. Besides, rabbit meat is rich in calcium which is required for your recovering." He argued, making me snort.

"It's way more delicious than you think," Chanyeol commented, "and Yixing-hyung is a really good cook." Kyungsoo nodded at that.

I sighed and agreed to that experience. Soon, I was being fed by Kyungsoo, the latter excused his actions with the fact that I couldn't use my arms too much and I was to famished to actually try and argue with him. Now, I happily munched on the food and Kyungsoo happily spoon fed me.

"Are you guys going to keep on ignoring my presence like that?" Chanyeol announced, getting up from his seat and sitting at the foot of the bed, now in front of me.

With my mouth full, I kept on ignoring him.

"I thought I had asked you to leave?" Kyungsoo queried as he waited for me finish the food in my mouth, with the next spoon ready.

"You did? I didn't hear it." He shrugged. "Well, now that you're here, Kyungsoo, perhaps you can give us your opinion on the subject we were talking previously."

"And what was it about?" Kyungsoo gave another spoonful to a famished me, he seemed to have given up on trying to kick Chanyeol out of the room.

"About Baekhyun being a Beta, omega or alpha." Kyungsoo shook his head disappointed.

"Why am I not surprised that you care about such a trivial matter?"

"He's very predictable, it seems." I commented after swallowing my food.

"It's not trivial," Chanyeol ignored my comment, "it's a really important matter, if we find out which one he is, we'll be ready to contain him when it happens." He argued as he took my foot and put it over one of his thighs. I stared confused at him as I now munched on a new spoonful. "If he's an omega or a beta, it'll be easy to contain him, but if he's an alpha, it'll be a whole 'nother story." And just like that he stared massaging my foot.

"I know Chanyeol," Kyungsoo sighed, "but the only other way to find that out is through his smell and the Bitter Pill will keep on covering it for a long time still."

"Yes, but we were discussing about his behavior, it may give us a lead."

"And what conclusion did you get from that?" Kyungsoo gave me another spoonful.

Honestly, if I could say so, being spoon-fed and receiving a foot massage at the same time was really good, and maybe I’m enjoying it too much.

"Baekhyun thinks he'll be a beta, but I don't know. He could be, though, just by his cold and calculating demeanor, but it doesn't explain how he can interact with his inner wolf and his anger problems." Chanyeol's hands worked really good on my foot, I decided that it was easier to tolerate his presence like this.

"Sorry to tell you, but this is just the way he is. From what I heard about the pill, it only numbs his instincts, so this behavior is just he being himself without his instincts influence." Kyungsoo argued as he raised the lemonade glass to my lips. "Personally, I think he's an alpha."

He received horrified stares from us both.

I gave a quick sip on the lemonade, worth noticing that it was too sweet for my taste, before answering that.

"After what Junmyeon told me, I can only feel offended by your conclusion." I ignored the grimace Chanyeol made at me.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you only started taking the pill right after you were diagnosed with anger issues, right?" He gave me another spoonful, I nodded. "The chances that your anger issues are related to your wolf coming out are really high. And anger issues, as you know, it's related to alphas." I sighed sadly at that. "If it makes you feel better, you're probably the most intelligent alpha I've ever met." He smiled sympathetic at me.

"Thank you." Was the sarcastic comment he received from Chanyeol, as he went back to massaging my foot.

"Says the alpha that until two days ago would fill a kettle by the spout, besides all that poison ivy tea." I stared at the alpha with wide eyes.

"I thought that center part was just a decoration, I didn't know you could open it." He lowered his head, his ears getting red.

"What the fuck? Who makes poison ivy tea and drink it?" I asked dumbfounded.

"He thought that ' _itchy'_ was a flavor, only stopped doing it when he almost killed Yixing with it and got an earful from Junmyeon."

"Please, don't remind me about that." I saw Chanyeol shiver at the memory.

I wanted to laugh, but even a slight movement of my chest would hurt like hell, so I decided to think about sad things to make the laughter go away.

I looked at Chanyeol, and that was already sad enough.

"Are you going to massage only one foot? The other one is painful too." I complained making him smirk.

"Yes."

"What's the point of this massage then?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This."

Chanyeol pressed a specific spot on my foot that instantly made me feel a sharp pain on my lower belly.

"Fuck!" I screamed and out of reflex, I kicked Chanyeol out of the bed, making the tall man fall into the floor with a loud thud.

Kyungsoo was startled by this chain of reaction and spilled some of the soup on the floor.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, staring at me with wide eyes.

I was also too surprised to answer him.

"Why did you do that?" Chanyeol exclaimed once he was up again, "you dislocated my arm!" He was holding his right arm tightly.

"And you gave me an unwanted boner! What the fuck was that?!" I screamed in disbelief. That only made the other smile.

"So it worked!" He exclaimed, happy with his achievement.

"What?! What worked?!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, being a mix of anger and surprise.

"My dad's old trick," he smirked, choosing to not sit on the bed again in case I tried to kick him again, "there's a specific point on your foot that if pressed correctly, it causes different reactions depending on the person. It makes a beta sneeze, an alpha black out and an Omega," his stare seemed pierce through my soul, "they usually get turned on by it."

I didn't know why I was blushing.

"That's mere speculation." Kyungsoo bit back annoyed. "There's no proof that this is actually true."

"You can ask Yifan about that," Chanyeol dismissed, "how else do you explain that?" He nodded towards my very visible bulge under the sheets. I quickly folded my leg up to hide it.

_I'll punch him._

"Later." I quietly mumbled to myself, but the two wolves heard me.

"You should leave." Kyungsoo said coldly to the taller.

"Why? Things just started to get interesting." Chanyeol smirked at them.

"Leave or I'll make Minseok hyung come pick you up." Luckily, Kyungsoo's threat affected him in some way, the taller only sighed.

"I was really looking forward to feed you those grapes."

"Get your hands anywhere near my face and I'll bite your fingers off." I growled at him.

“Hum, kinky.” Blinked at me in a flirtatious way.

"Just leave Chanyeol." It was Kyungsoo last warning. The later only raised his good arm in defeat and left the room.

"Yixing hyung, help me put my shoulder back into place!" It was the last thing we heard followed by his steps.

"I'm really sorry about this." Kyungsoo sighed with an apologetic look. I quickly dismissed.

"It's not your fault that he's this inconvenient." Kyungsoo nodded at that.

"Would you like to eat the grapes now?" He asks, but I just shake my head. "Ok, I'll let you be for now. If you need anything just call for Yixing hyung." With that Kyungsoo gets up, ready to leave, but he stops and stares at my lower half and back to my face. "Are you going to be fine?" I roll my eyes at him.

"I'll just sleep it off." Kyungsoo hums before leaving the room.

Once alone, I can only sigh, tired. It was too much, too much information to digest, too much pain for me to handle. Kyungsoo said that I would be fine by tomorrow morning, so maybe, sleep it all off was the answer.

With a mind full of thoughts, I fell asleep. Ignoring the word Omega blinking in red inside my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> That was crappy, I'm sorry


End file.
